villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Castillo Sermano
Padre Castillo Sermano, also once known as Padre Castillo, was the overarching antagonist of the House of the Dead film series. He is an undead, insane Spanish priest who is the creator of the zombies on an isolated island. He was the main antagonist in the 2003 film House of the Dead and a posthumous antagonist in the 2005 sequel House of the Dead 2. He was portrayed by David Palffy. Biography Background Castillo was a Spanish Catholic priest and a criminal banished from his home country of Spain and put on death row for conducting unusual experiments that they say "are not of God", until he made the serum of immortality to live forever. Castillo was banished from Spain (though it is hinted he escaped by choice). Castillo murdered the captain of the ship he stowed up and its crew. He eventually landed on the island, killed the natives and he continued his experiments for centuries after he was first hung by his captors on the island, but didn't die. Castillo and his zombies murdered anyone who came to the island. He used the dead appendages of the the victims' bodies to put on himself so he can continue moving faster while his zombies became slower and eventually die (for good) while he lives. Encounter with Rudy and Demise Alicia and the others fight off his zombies and eventually fight him. Alicia gets into a sword duel with Castillo and he stabs her in the heart. Rudy decapitates Castillo, thinking the fight is over, but Castillo is still alive and his headless body begins to strangle Rudy. Alicia, who is barely alive, crushes the Castillo's head under her feet, finally stopping him. She then seems to die after saying, "Game over fucker!" in a final scoff towards Castillo. It's unknown how long Castillo lived and how many times he cheated death. Alicia finally kills Castillo ends his immortal life for good. However, Rudy takes Castillo's research which causes further gruesome events in the future. Legacy Dr. Curien carries on his work by taking his research and the serum of immortality. It is revealed Dr. Curien's students that he subdued his son Rudy and his ex-girlfriend Alicia. He begin to experimenting on Alicia in order to get to the bottom of her immorality, having apparent disregard of the rotting state of her body. It was also shown in a flashback, Castillo was mentioned by an AMS agent who was interrogating Alicia about what happened on the island. Gallery Images Padre Castillo.jpg|Padre Castillo Sermano experiments with infected blood and deceased cadavers in his obsessed search for etenal life. CastilloBlue.jpg|Castillo. naom_592c12647f9f7.jpg|Castillo and Alicia. hotd.JPG|Castillo and Alicia. zombie-lickX.jpg|Castillo licking Alicia. CastilloLeave.png|Castillo lives. CastilloRun.png|Castillo runs after Rudy and Alicia. HOD-period.jpg|Castillo fights Rudy and Alicia. CastilloFight.png|Castillo fights Rudy and Alicia. CastilloFight2.png|Castillo fights Alicia. CastillosFace.png|Castillo stabs Alicia. CastilloFight3.png|Castillo after stabbing Alicia. zoiks1.jpg|Rudy slices Castillo head off. CastilloFight4.png|Castillo's body chokes Rudy. CastillosHead.png|Castillo watching Rudy being choked. CastillosDeath.png|Castillo's defeat. CastillosDefeat.png|Castillo's corpse. OZ2e9884_housofthedead3.jpg|Castillo Sermano. Videos House of the Dead (11 11) Movie CLIP - Game Over (2003) HD Navigation Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:House Of The Dead Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mutated Category:Male Category:Dark Priests Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Perverts Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Abusers Category:Pawns Category:Stalkers Category:Slaver Category:Starvers Category:Posthumous Category:Criminals Category:Fanatics